zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jumbo-pop/@comment-4531340-20170331230544/@comment-4531340-20170913062825
Well, the Toy Story demo they showed at D23 (I believe) showed that there will be the capacity for two additional party members in addition to Donald and Goofy (in contrast to previous games in which there were, at most, two party members at a time, so in worlds where there was a potential third, you'd have to swap out either Donald or Goofy to use them), so they would definitely need to have both Judy and Nick as a part of the party. As far as the weaponry, I just can't see them having two main characters like that using actual guns, and I think that, say, Nick wielding a giant pawpsicle like he does in Disney Infinity (I believe) wouldn't really fit either - so maybe tranq guns and tazers? Who knows, maybe a multipurpose gun that includes both (similar to the setup described in the fan fiction Water Under the Bridge - though I can't remember for sure whether or not it contained tranquilizer darts, I remember it also had glass projectiles filled with pepper spray - and it might've had other functionalities, I really haven't read that one in a while, haha). I wonder if they'd also give them more specialized abilities (such as Judy's kicking ability). As for the world itself, it's so large, I honestly think it could serve as a hub world in a future game (but frankly, I think it's too late in the current game's development for that to occur). I like to imagine each district would get its own world theme and battle theme (similar to Halloween Town and the Christmas Town sub-area in KH2 Final Mix) - maybe even a costume change for each of the characters (perhaps sans Judy and Nick?). I also wonder if you're going to be able to play as more than just Sora - for example, if, say, you're able to play as Ventus, it would be hilarious if he ended up as an actual mouse this time in Little Rodentia (considering his role in the Cinderella world of Birth By Sleep). Speaking of costumes, I know that usually the characters from each world retain the same look they had in the movie - though I kind of hope that there might be an option to change costume (or it might be prompted by the story, a la Mulan), so there could be both Nick in his police uniform and hustler outfit, as well as Judy in her uniform, her street clothes, and her farm clothes, just to name a couple examples. I'd also kind of hope to see outfits for them designed by Nomura (if for no other reason than that I'd want to see how many buttons and zippers he could fit on there) As for what the story could be, I would almost bet money that it would involve Bellwether forming an alliance with Maleficent (through Pete) to bust her out of prison, then having the Heartless attack Zootopia, and she tries to reclaim power by basically holding the city hostage, saying that only she can stop the Heartless, but she has to be made Mayor again - she would probably attempt to smear Judy and Nick's names for revenge, as well. Something along those lines. Finally, they would have to deal with what to make Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Sora would be the easiest - just anthropomorphize the lion form he took on in the Pride Lands in KH2, and maybe adjust the color of his outfit a little bit if it didn't work with his fur color. I could see Donald being made a platypus (because why not?), while for Goofy, it would be really funny if he were just minimally adjusted, and a running gag in that world was that everyone thought he was just a strange looking wolf, since they wouldn't know what a dog is. What can I say, I love both Zootopia and the Kingdom Hearts game series, so I often have idle thoughts about this stuff in my free time, haha